


Oswald and Jim Meet Up at Work

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Courage, Devotion, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Non-Canon Couple Ficathon, Non-Canon Relationship, True Love, True Love's Kiss, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Oswald visits the GCPD and puts temptation in Jim's way





	Oswald and Jim Meet Up at Work

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, just randomly, and thought, why not share? Might include it in my Gobblepot story at some point.

“I know I told you that I’d try and avoid us meeting in a work capacity, Jim, but I had to see Barnes to give him an update…”

 

“No problem, Oswald.  Anyway, erm, I suppose you’d better get on it - people are looking….”

 

“Jim!  You mind that I’m here talking to you?!”  

 

“Erm, no, of course not Oz.…”

 

Oswald cut in,  lowering his voice.  “Listen, Jim - I said I’m here to see Barnes, and I am - of course - but it’s nothing that couldn’t have waited a couple of days or so. In truth Jim - it was actually you I came to see. I used this meeting with Barnes as an excuse.  I....well, I miss you, Jim.” He gave Jim his big glassy-eyed stare

 

 

Jim felt his breath escape him and his knees shake, as they always did when Oswald gave him ‘that look’.

 

“I miss you too, Oz.  But…”

 

“Yes, yes I know - people will talk.  Well, let them. They know about us anyway, it’s no secret anymore, right?”

 

 

“It’s not that exactly Oz - it’s just that - well, with you stood in front of me like this, and looking at me like that - I just want to kiss you is all.”  Jim looked away coyly.

 

“Aww, Jim - how adorable are you!  You want to kiss me but you are too shy to do so in front of your colleagues.”  Oswald smiled lovingly and his dimples grew.

 

Jim cleared his throat and shuffled his feet.  “So - you see my dilemma. Embarrass myself in front of my fellow officers, or go without a kiss from you.”

 

Oswald stretched his brows and tilted his head, pursing up his lips thoughtfully.  “Yes, I see, evidently a very difficult decision indeed, James!”

 

“Naaaa, only kidding, it’s no contest  - you win!” grinned Jim, winking, and he took Oswald by the tie firmly, pulling him gently forward.  He leaned down and their lips met, albeit briefly.

 

 

_They didn’t care about the prying eyes, the raised eyebrows, the screwed up faces and low mutterings of the people around them.  They just cared about each other…._


End file.
